When Cherry Blossoms Become Weeping Willows
by Kosaiya of the Desert
Summary: Sakura has a difficult time dealing with the pain of rejection. Has Sasuke cold heart pushed her over the edge?


Hey people this is a dark fic about Sakura's Sasuke complex. WARNING: This fic is dark and contains a lot of dark themes and profanity. So if you are offended by those things DO NOT READ!!!! Ok ... Anyways there are excepts from my poem "The Decay of Cherry Blossoms" thought this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... unless you'd like to count merchandise and manga...

* * *

_She tries to hold herself together Although she is dying inside Her actions mirror her thoughts Losing all she ever had ties her stomach in knots_

* * *

I don't know why I thought it would make me feel any better because I don't feel anything actually.

I feel nothing... wait I can't feel nothing because essentially nothing is something so I guess the correct term for me is numb.

Do you wanna know my story? How I got to this dark lonely place?

It's because I'm stupid. I look for love in all the wrong places. Sasuke is a wrong place I often encounter. His dark eyes and confident smile send me into a beginning of a downward spiral filled with ecstasy and the fulfillment of all my fantasies ending in numbness.

Deaden to the world. I can't think of any other way to explain it. Damn! Why I'm I such a fool; I curse myself due to a brief flash of memory of Sasuke. By my watch it happened three hours ago. Three hours ago my body wrapped in kisses and sweet caresses from the man I loved most in this world.

Sasuke and I were laying in bed enjoying each other's warmth. My head on his chest listening to his breathing which slowly began to lull me to sleep. I gazed up at Sasuke, my eyes taking in his form, he truly had supremacy over the Greek Adonis. My eyes transfixed upon him as if in a trance. He was mine. He was sharing my bed and he was all mine. I moved a bit to get a better view so my eyes could worship him further.

Sasuke's eyes met mine I smiled weakly up at him hoping to coax out a smile on my beloved's face. Sasuke returns my smile. Oh that smile has caused me to do so many things...

"Sasuke" I called knowing I needed to choose my words correctly or I could completely destroy this fragile moment.

"Hn" is Sasuke's response to my voice breaking of the calming silence.

"I want us to be together always no matter what anyone says or does about it. I want the world to know I love you."

"Damn it Sakura you just don't get it! You know I can't be with you after all you are still with _him_. If anyone one found out what were doing we'd become social pariahs. We can't afford to let that happen. I can't afford to let that happen." Sasuke said slipping on his clothes that had once found their home on the carpeted floor.

I slipped on my robe and follow him to the door. "Sasuke I understand but-"

"No you don't Sakura these few stolen moments have to stop. This was a mistake. Now I have to go"

My eyes became fixed on the Uchiha fan fixed on his back. Something that I'm very use to seeing.

"Sakura this all was a terrible mistake nothing more. This can not go on."

"But I love you." I managed to say when the door was slammed in my face. I felt the sadness deep down in my core. But I wasn't going to let the sadness take over me. I let rage come over me instead. I was angry. Angry at myself for loving Sasuke so much even to the point of madness and self-destruction.

* * *

_Pain is something she can't understand She only knows she's hurting Perhaps a cool steel edge Can help her in her understanding_

* * *

Suddenly the familiar feel of a kunai handle is in my hand. My fingers curled tightly around it. I know I wanted to destroy but only I deserved to feel the pain. I swiftly grab a chunk of my hair and sliced cleanly though it. It's good but not good enough. I repeated the action again and again cutting of my pink silky tresses.

I rolled up the sleeves of my robe and gazed down at my flawless pale skin. I dragged the blade of the kunai over my forearm up to my wrist. My stomach fluttered and winced in anticipation of what I'm about to do. I applied some pressure and a channel of blood runs down my arm. The cut stung but I still craved for that sensation again. Over and over I slashed at my arm until my arm was an undesirable bloody mess.

I decided to shower rather then tending to my wounds I turned on the faucet to the shower. Shedding my clothes I stood in the shower unmoving for what seemed like a long time watching red fluid mixed with pink hair make their descent down the drain. I finally pried myself out of the shower with barely enough strength to turn it off. I looked at myself in the mirror. It brought the taste of bile to my mouth.

"You stupid bitch." I spoke to what I could make out that was my reflection in the steamed up mirror. Green eyes scrutinized me. Rage flared off in me again as I concentrated all my charka into my fist. The mirror shattered into a thousand little diamonds that played the sweetest tune upon crashing into the tiled floor. My hand was bleeding profusely by then I wrapped it into a towel that began to turn deep crimson.

* * *

_Notches mark the search for an answer amidst confusion Encapsulating all the delusions That has lead her to this_

_Cold  
** Dark**  
Realm_

_A ravenous place that won't let you forget Blame lies with her The knowledge of it tastes of bile Will it away But it stays Emotion never to be replaced_

* * *

And that what happened three hours ago I still sit on my bed with my robe around me loosely and my injured hand wrapped in a towel. I feel stupid. I don't want to feel like this any more. I walk out to my balcony Konohagure looked so beautiful.

There is nothing out there for me. I thought to myself. My stomach fluttered again from the anticipation. There was a brief sense of freedom. I was flying. It was cut short by a cold slab of darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed I'm planning to write a sequel

Good, Bad, WTF?... please leave a comment. Oh yeah shall I continue this idea or shall this be the end??


End file.
